Jeff's Lexus
'''Jeff's Lexus '''is a compact luxury sedan that is one of his most prized possessions (along with his cellphone). He has owned the car for several years; it's one of the few luxury items he got to keep after being disbarred and served as a reminder of the life he had before Greendale as a high priced defense attorney. Its first appearance was the Season One episode "Spanish 101". It was last seen in the Season Six episode "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television". History Season One . Sometime later, Jeff parked his Lexus in a faculty spot after swiping a parking pass from a teachers vehicle . After missing a few payments on his condo, Jeff was kicked out and forced to live in his car. Shirley and Britta found out when they saw him behind the cafeteria changing clothes out of the trunk of his Lexus. When the Lexus was towed away he was temporarily forced to move in with Abed in his dorm room .}} . When Pierce challenged Jeff to find a date he hooked up with the Dean's new assistant Sabrina Shmuckle. The two ended up making out inside Jeff's Lexus but her immaturity and shallowness caused him to lose interest in her. As he tried to exit out of this awkward situation he sarcastically gave his Lexus to Sabrina . In order to avoid talking about his relationship with Britta to his friends, Jeff bailed on a study group meeting and took a nap inside his Lexus which was covered in paintball splatters .}} . At the end of the school year, Jeff was driving the still battered car and parked it in the faculty spot he received as a reward for participating in the debate .}} Season Two . After bonding with the female study group members, Abed lets it slip that he sometimes ate lunch in Jeff's car . On Troy's 21st birthday, Jeff drives him and Abed to a bar where they meet up with the rest of the study group to celebrate. Troy later becomes the designated driver by default when everyone else is wasted and drives the Lexus to take them all home. Jeff makes out with Britta in the backseat while Troy is escorting Annie to her apartment. Abed was annoyed as he too was in the backseat at the time .}} Season Four .}} Season Five Jeffs Lexus is mentioned during a polygraph test into Pierce Hawthorne's death that the remaining study group members participated in. In an attempt to unburden themselves of all their secrets, Annie admitted she hit Jeff's Lexus in the school parking lot. She originally claimed it was struck by a Taco truck and regretted how racist her lie came off in retrospect . Season Six . Jeff is next shown parking his Lexus in the school's parking garage. He is confronted at night by his student Willy via the convict's telepresence robot who compliments Jeff on his car. The Lexus is shown again when Willy approaches Jeff once more in the parking garage only to have his robot thrown down a flight of stairs . Three years ago a man named Ryan Ridley was saved by Jeff from a weightlifting exercise gone bad. He is later shown in a montage of degrading tasks he feels indebted to perform which includes washing Jeff's Lexus . Jeff's Lexus is last seen when he drops Abed and Annie off at the airport .}} Trivia Lexus IS 350 Category:Items Category:Jeff Winger Category:Transportation Category:Real world